Doris van Norden
thumb|300px|Doris van Norden, geb. Dolores Nero Doris van Norden ist die Antagonistin der 7. und 8. Staffel. Doris hat mit Werner Saalfeld zwei Söhne: Moritz van Norden und Konstantin Riedmüller. Sie hat Konstantin als Baby verkauft, da sie wenig Geld hatte. Geschichte Die Immobilienmaklerin Doris van Norden ist nach langen Jahren wieder mit Werner Saalfeld, dem Vater ihrer zwei Zwillingssöhne Konstantin und Moritz, zusammen. Sie bringt mit ihrer kompromisslosen Art nicht nur sein Leben, sondern auch die Welt des Fürstenhofs durcheinander. Doris van Norden ist eine temperamentvolle, aber sehr anziehende Frau mit dunkler Vergangenheit. Nachdem Doris Julius König ermordet hatte, wollte sie auch Charlotte Saalfeld töten, später dann auch noch ihren Ehemann Werner Saalfeld, allerdings zögerte Konstantin nicht und redete auf sie ein, sodass sie sich letztlich selbst der Polizei stellte. Sie wurde verhaftet und sitzt nun in der geschlossenen Psychiatrie. Gespielt wurde Doris van Norden von Simone Ritscher. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte sie in Folge 1366. Ihren letzen Auftritt hatte sie in Folge 1794. In den Vergangenheitverfilmungen wurde sie von Martina Schölzhorn verkörpert wie zum Beispiel in Folge 1370 und Folge 1484. Kriminalität thumb|220px thumb|220px Entführungen *Kristin Nörtlinger (wollte sie entführen, wurde aber von ihr selbst entführt) *Charlotte Saalfeld *Konstantin Riedmüller *Marlene Riedmüller *Werner Saalfeld Morde *Günther van Norden, erschoss ihn in Notwehr als er mit Martin Windgassen aneinander geriet. *Miguel Riedmüller (Senior), erschoss ihn im Affekt *Pilar Riedmüller, erschlug sie mit einem Blumenkasten *Julius König, schüttete Öl auf den Asphalt und verursachte damit einen Motorradunfall Mordversuche *Gitti König, (Theresa Burger), hat sie versehentlich angefahren *Pilar Riedmüller, wollte sie mit einem Kissen ersticken *Kristin Nörtlinger, schoss ihr versehentlich ins Bein *Charlotte Saalfeld, versuchte sie zu erschießen + versuchte sie mit einer giftigen Spritze zu töten + verabreichte ihr Drogen und wollte sie so im Wald erfrieren lassen *Marlene Riedmüller, schoss ihr ins Bein *Werner Saalfeld, wollte ihn erschießen + wollte ihn vergiften Sonstige Verbrechen * vertauschte den Gentest von Theresa Burger und Nicola Westphal * versuchte mit Medikamenten Charlotte Saalfeld unzurechnungsfähig zu machen * versuchte Werner Saalfeld mit einer gefälschten Operation an den Rollstuhl zu binden Beziehungen Verwandte * Moritz van Norden, Sohn * Konstantin Riedmüller, Sohn * Miguel Riedmüller (Junior), Enkel * Theresa Burger, Schwiegertochter * Marlene Riedmüller, Schwiegertochter Bekannte * Urs Großwihler * Markus Drescher * Friedrich Stahl † * Alexander Saalfeld Liebschaften * Werner Saalfeld, Ex-Ehemann * Günther van Norden †, Ex-Mann * Martin Windgassen, Ex-Affäre Feinde thumb|220px|Doris' Intrigen verschafften ihr viele Feinde * Miguel Riedmüller (Senior) † * Ferdinand Schäffer * Barbara von Heidenberg † * Pilar Riedmüller † * Nicola Westphal † * Hans Burger * Kristin Nörtlinger * Mandy Meier * Kira Steindle * Jamal Maboko * Marlene Riedmüller * Julius König † * Charlotte Saalfeld * Goran Kalkbrenner * Hildegard Sonnbichler * Natascha Schweitzer Folgen Staffel 6 In Folge 1366 treffen sich Werner und Doris wieder. Bei einem Ausritt begegnet Werner einer Frau, die eine Autopanne hat: Doris van Norden. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, erkennt sie ihn sofort und ist wie gelähmt. Werner staunt nicht schlecht, als Doris sich einfach sein Pferd schnappt und davon galoppiert. thumb|220px|Werner trifft Doris van Norden In Folge 1369 erzählt Doris Werner, dass sie eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit haben. Doris schlägt Werners Einladung, ihn auf Andrés und Lenas Verlobungsfeier zu begleiten, gespielt desinteressiert aus. Während der Feier beobachtet sie ihn aus der Ferne und kann ihre Sehnsucht nur schwer unterdrücken. Als Werner sie bei nächster Gelegenheit wieder anflirtet, deutet sie an, dass sie beide sich von früher kennen. Werners Interesse ist nun erst recht geweckt. Staffel 7 In Folge 1572 bis Folge 1579 entführt Kristin Doris. Theresa nimmt die Ohrfeige sportlich und macht Doris klar, dass sie sich bei Moritz entschuldigen muss, doch nun schlägt ihr noch mehr Doris' Hass entgegen. Mandy schnüffelt derweil für Doris weiter und bekommt mit, dass Pachmeyer Kristin den Erbschein aushändigt. Doris wird panisch: Sie muss unbedingt verhindern, dass Kristin sich mit dem Erbe davonmacht. So plant sie, Kristin zu entführen, und passt sie im Wald ab. Doch beim Entführungsversuch kommt es zu einer Rangelei. Doris' Schreck über den gelösten Schuss nutzt Kristin. So ist Doris plötzlich Opfer ihres eigenen Entführungsplans und wird von Kristin im Lieferwagen eingesperrt. Da Doris bei Werner ihre Abwesenheit schon angekündigt hat, vermisst sie auch erst mal niemand. Doch gekonnt verunsichert Doris die überforderte Kristin. Theresa verbringt inzwischen verliebte Stunden mit Moritz. Bis ein Brief von Hans ankommt: Theresa ist sehr irritiert über den Inhalt. Die von Doris angeschossene Kristin entführt Theresa und sperrt sie zu Doris in einen Kellerraum auf dem Brauereigelände. Doris lügt Theresa vor: Sie habe entdeckt, dass Kristin Theresa um ihr Erbe betrügen will, deshalb wurde sie überwältigt und eingesperrt. Denn Theresa ist die wahre Tochter von Nicola. Moritz beginnt derweil, sich um Theresa zu sorgen und schreibt ihr eine SMS, was Kristin, die Theresa das Handy abgenommen hat, alarmiert. Als sie in das Kellerverlies kommt, um Theresa zu zwingen, eine beruhigende Nachricht an Moritz zu senden, eskaliert die Situation. Als Moritz auf Theresas Handy anruft, zwingt Kristin Theresa, ihn zu täuschen. Später wird Theresa klar: Doris trägt die Hauptschuld an dem vertauschten Gentest. In der Nacht hat sie einen Traum, in dem ihre Mutter Nicola sie liebevoll umarmt. Zur selben Zeit sind Konstantin und Moritz überzeugt, dass Theresa in Schwierigkeiten ist. Um Moritz endgültig von Nachforschungen abzuschrecken, zwingt Kristin Theresa, im Verlies einen Brief an Moritz zu schreiben, den dieser am nächsten Tag erhält. Ein Trick von Theresa in ihrem Brief bringt Moritz und Konstantin zur Überzeugung, dass sie in Not ist. Werner ärgert sich über Doris' stumme Abwesenheit, aber anders als Moritz ist er darüber wenig beunruhigt. Währenddessen macht Moritz einen schwerwiegenden Fehler. Er fragt ausgerechnet Kristin, ob sie bei der Suche nach Theresa helfen könne. Kristin erfährt dabei Theresas Trick. Werner und Konstantin suchen in der Wohnung nach einem Anhaltspunkt für Doris' und Theresas Fernbleiben. Dabei finden sie das leere Futteral von Doris' Pistole. Mandy will indes ihre nicht ganz legalen Dienste für Doris vor Moritz und Konstantin nicht verraten. Um dennoch zu helfen, schickt sie Werner anonym die Kopie des Briefes, den Hans an Theresa schrieb. Nun ist allen klar: Sowohl Doris als auch Kristin hätten ein Motiv, Theresa gefangen zu halten, um an Nicolas Erbe zu gelangen. Marlene liefert Konstantin zudem nach einer befremdlichen Begegnung mit Kristin eine Information, die ihn und Moritz auf Kristins Spur bringt. Währenddessen bringt Kristin Doris und Theresa in tödliche Gefahr. Die Zeit arbeitet gegen Moritz, denn Theresa weiß, beim nächsten Arbeitsgang in der Brauerei wird automatisch erneut CO2 zugeführt, und dann droht ihr und Doris durch das angeschossene Leitungsrohr der Tod durch Ersticken. Kristin ist bereit zur Flucht, doch Moritz und Konstantin stellen sich ihr in den Weg. Plötzlich hört Moritz die Stimme von Theresa. Er bietet Kristin freien Abzug, wenn sie verrät, wo Theresa und Doris gefangen sind. Kristin lässt sich auf den Handel ein. Staffel 8 Von Folge 1622 bis Folge 1627 steht der Fürstenhof unter Quarantäre. Doris kann nicht fassen, dass ihre Hochzeit wegen des Virus' im letzten Moment geplatzt ist. Doch schnell wird klar: Die "Fürstenhof"-Quarantäne ist bitterer Ernst. Niemand darf hinein oder hinaus. Was ist das für ein Virus? Und wer kann sich angesteckt haben? Alexander und Elena realisieren, dass sie Isabell sehr nah gekommen sind. Alexander entscheidet sich, sich lieber von den anderen zu separieren. Eine gute Entscheidung, denn kurz darauf erreicht den "Fürstenhof" eine böse Nachricht. Bei Alexanders Abschied stellt sich heraus, dass Werner und Charlotte Hochzeitstag haben. Beide werden von Erinnerungen an ihre Ehe heimgesucht. Derweil teilt Alexander aus Brüssel mit, dass sie erneut Großeltern geworden sind. Julius missfällt, wie innig Charlotte und Werner miteinander umgehen, und Doris versteht es, seine Eifersucht zu schüren. In der Nacht hat Charlotte einen sentimentalen Traum. In Folge 1646 heiraten Doris und Werner. Um die Hochzeit nicht zu ruinieren, billigt Doris Konstantins Glück mit Natascha und zementiert ihr eigenes Liebesglück mit Werner. Auch Werner ist zufrieden, da er sich bald wieder im Besitz der "Fürstenhof"-Anteile wähnt und so geben sie sich das Jawort in der Kapelle. Doch er hat die Rechnung ohne André gemacht, der, enttäuscht von Sabrinas falschem Spiel, mit zweideutigen Äußerungen einen Streit zwischen Doris und Natascha entfacht. Natascha behauptet frech, dass Doris nur Werners zweite Wahl ist. In Folge 1663 will Doris Selbstmord begehen. Doris' Verschwinden bleibt zunächst unbemerkt. Doch dann findet Werner durch Zufall Doris bewusstlos auf einem der Gästezimmer. Er zögert zunächst ihr zu helfen, da durch Doris' Tod all seine Probleme gelöst wären, doch letztlich siegt sein Gewissen. Im Krankenhaus erfährt sie, dass Werner sie gerettet hat und glaubt somit, dass Werner sie immer noch liebt. Konstantin macht sich große Vorwürfe, durch seine Härte einen Teil zum Selbstmordversuch seiner Mutter beigetragen zu haben. thumb|220px Durch Doris van Norden gerät Charlotte in eine Medikamentensucht. Julius will ihr keinen Glauben schenken, dass Doris etwas damit zutun haben könnte. Immer mehr schleicht sich jedoch bei ihm der Verdacht ein, dass Charlottes behandelnder Arzt Dr. Drescher gemeinsam mit Doris gegen Charlotte Intrigen spinnt. Er rettet Charlotte gemeinsam mit Marlene und Werner aus der Psychiatrie. Durch eine Aufnahme auf seinem Diktiergerät hört Julius, in Folge 1770, ein Gespräch von Doris van Norden mit, indem sie zugibt, Charlotte verrücktgemacht zu haben, um sie loszuwerden. Er droht daraufhin Doris im Wald, dass er die Aufnahme Werner vorspielen werde und sie ihn dadurch verlieren wird. Da Doris dies nicht zulassen kann, schüttet sie Öl auf eine Landstraße. Julius, der gerade mit seinem Motorrad auf dem Weg zu Werner nach München ist, kommt von der Straße ab und wird schwer verletzt, überlebt jedoch. Doris will ihm nicht helfen und lässt ihn im Schnee liegen, woraufhin Julius stirbt. Nach Julius' Tod bekommt Doris Halluzinationen und Albträume und wird bald zur richtigen Psychopathin. Als Werner plötzlich einen Reitunfall erleidet, plant Doris Werner an einen Rollstuhl zu binden, um mit ihm so schnell wie möglich nach Argentinien zu gehen. Doch Charlotte erfährt von Doris' krankem Plan und durschaut Doris. Als Doris das merkt dreht sie durch und bedroht Charlotte mit einer Waffe und entführt sie. Im Verlies versucht Doris Charlotte zu erschießen, was aber scheitert. Als Charlotte nach Hilfe ruft, wird sie von Marlene und Konstantin entdeckt. Die beiden versuchen sie zu befreien, doch dann kommt Doris dazu und bedroht die drei mit der Waffe. Konstantin versucht seine Mutter zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch es kommt zu einem Streit, in welchem Marlene angeschossen wird. Später telefoniert Doris mit Dr. Drescher und verlangt von ihm, dass er ihr zwei unechte Sanitäter besorgt, die Werner an seine alte Jagdhütte bringen. Dort will sie ihn und sich umbringen, doch als Konstantin und Charlotte hinzukommen, droht sie, sich selbst zu erschießen, Konstantin kann sie jedoch überzeugen, es nicht zu tun. Anschließend gesteht Doris all ihre Verbrechen. Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 6 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 7 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 8 Kategorie:Die Bösen vom Fürstenhof Kategorie:Die Biester Kategorie:Die Intriganten Kategorie:Verrückt Kategorie:Mörderin Kategorie:Familie van Norden Kategorie:Antagonistin Kategorie:Antagonisten